Gas turbine (GT) compressors are coupled with a GT, and provide compressed air for use in the combustion section of the GT. Compressors, in particular, gas turbine (GT) compressors, experience wide temperature fluctuations during operation. These temperature fluctuations cause thermal contraction and expansion in the compressor, particularly proximate the aft end. Frequent restarts can exacerbate this thermal distortion. In some cases, the thermal distortion on the compressor's rotor differs from distortion on the compressor's case, causing the case to interfere with the rotor (also referred to as “rubbing” or causing a “rub”). This interference can cause wear on the rotor and/or casing, contributing to numerous issues with the compressor and other components coupled with the compressor.